


Loss 100

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus





	Loss 100

Regulus had waited months. He visited his uncle’s home, where they sat uncomfortable in the drawing room nibbling insubstantial finger foods with elaborate politeness.

Finally, he was alone with cool blond elegant Narcissa, walking in the garden.

“How does it feel, cousin? What should I do?” His curly head lowered earnestly, his normally cheerful face serious and confidential. “What did you do, when your sister deserted the family?”

“There is nothing that we can do. They made their choices.”

“I miss my brother.”


End file.
